


Near Death

by FEEDYOURBADHABIT



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Sibling Love, diego does NOT deserve this, diego is my baby, even each other, luther is an asshole, the time this takes place is weird, they protect each other from everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEEDYOURBADHABIT/pseuds/FEEDYOURBADHABIT
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings are relaxing in the courtyard when shit goes down between number One and number Two.





	Near Death

The seven Hargreeves children were sitting outside in the courtyard of the house.

Luther was doing push ups, with Allison on his back reading a magazine. 

Diego was sharpening his knives. 

Klaus was playing hand games with Ben 

Five was reading a textbook under a tree, and Vanya was on the other side reading some novel she had found. 

Everything was fine and relaxed. 

 

Diego let out a groan and laid back in the grass. 

Allison rolled her eyes and looked up from her book.

“ What are you groaning about, Diego? “

“ I’m boooored. “

“ You’re always bored. “

“ And you’re always boring. “

“ No, I just don’t find interest in the things you do. Like recklessly endangering yourself. “

“ It’s not reckless if I know what I’m doing. “

Allison sighed and went back to reading her magazine.

 

A few minutes later, Diego moved and sat next to Luther and Allison.

Allison paid him no mind, but Luther, on the other hand…

 

“ Go away, Diego. “

“ No. “

“ Go away. “

“ I’m not doing anything but sharpening my knives, so no. “

“ God, why do you have to be so annoying! “

“ Chill, big boy, I’m not even being annoying like usual. “

Luther went silent. 

Diego looked at him, then up at Allison with mild concern. 

Allison shrugged. 

 

“ Allison, get off me. “

Luther’s voice was edged with anger, and Allison quickly got off him. 

She stood next to Diego, who had risen when Luther spoke.

“ Please be careful. He’s been angry all day, and I don’t want you to get hurt. “

Diego shook his head softly.

“ I’ll be okay, Alli. “

Allison pursed her lips and backed away, going to sit by Klaus and Ben, who were watching the scene play out with interest. 

 

“ One, what’s your problem? “

Diego stared at Luther, wary of his brother. 

If Luther got angry enough, he could kill him. 

Diego wasn’t too excited about the idea of dying young, so he tread carefully. 

“ You’re just...so…. “

Luther curled his hands into fists, and instead of finishing his sentence, swung at Diego. 

Diego ducked, dodging the hit gracefully.

“ Hey hey hey! I don’t actually wanna fight this time! “

Diego blocked a right hook, shaking out his hand after.

“ Luther! Calm the fuck down! “

He dodged more hits, ducking and jumping to avoid his brother. 

He had no fucking clue what had made Luther so very angry, but he wasn’t happy about it. 

Five minutes later, Diego slipped up

He stumbled backwards, having tripped over a tree root. 

Luther saw the prime opportunity, and took it. 

He grabbed Diego by his shirt and threw him into a brick wall. 

Diego saw stars. 

His body hurt and his head was pounding from the impact. 

He slumped down to the ground as his vision flickered to black. 

“ LUTHER! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! “

Allison screamed.

She ran forward, throwing herself in front of Luther, shielding Diego.

Luther stopped mid swing, his eyes wide with surprise. 

“ Allison, move. He has this coming. “

“ You’ll kill him! Stop! “

While the two bickered, Klaus, Ben, and Five darted to Diego’s side. 

Klaus took his pulse. 

“ He’s not dead, but I’m pretty sure he’s out cold. “

Five nodded.

“ We have to get him inside. He can’t be out here or Luther will kill him. “

Ben and Klaus silently agreed.

Five watched Luther carefully while Ben grabbed Diego’s feet, and Klaus hooked his arms under Diego’s.

Five led the two inside. 

“ You’re such an idiot, Luther. You nearly killed your brother! “

Allison snapped. 

Luther growled lowly.

“ He had it coming. “

Allison shoved Luther backwards.

“ I’m gonna go check on Diego, the brother I actually like, and make sure you didn’t KILL him. “

She turned on her heel and walked away. 

Luther felt a pang of guilt. 

“ Dad won’t be very happy…”

He jumped. 

Vanya stood in front of him. 

“ I’m gonna go inside too. I wanna make sure everyone is okay. I wouldn’t go...check. Alli might kill you if she sees you again, and I know Klaus would lose it. I’ve never seen him so upset. “

Luther frowned.

Vanya just sighed and went inside, leaving Luther alone with his thoughts. 

  
  


“ DAD! MOM! HELP! “

Klaus shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Grace came running downstairs, followed by Pogo. 

Their father was nowhere in sight.

“ My word! What happened?! “

Pogo exclaimed. 

Grace gasped when she saw Diego, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. 

“ Luther happened. He threw Diego into a wall and he blacked out. “

Pogo clenched his jaw.

“ Take him up to his room. I’ll be up soon with the medical supplies. “

Five nodded and led Ben and Klaus up the stairs to the wing where Diego’s room was. 

Pogo turned to Grace once the boys were out of sight.

“ Miss Grace, please go tell Mr Hargreeves what has happened. I will tend to the boys in your absence. “

Grace nodded, then turned and practically sprinted to where the study was. 

Pogo shook his head, then went down to the kitchen to grab the much needed supplies. 

An hour later, five of the seven Hargreeves siblings were crowded into Diego’s room, all of them watching their wounded brother like hawks. 

Grace knocked lightly on the half open door, then walked in. 

“ I brought food. “

There was a resounding thank you as each kid took a sandwich from the tray she was carrying.

“ Take one for Diego, too. I’m sure he’ll be hungry when he wakes up! “

Klaus smiled weakly and took another sandwich, then placed it on Diego’s desk.

Grace glanced at Diego, who was still out cold on his bed, and frowned. 

“ Come tell me when he wakes up, okay? “

“ Okay. Thanks, mom. “

Allison smiled at her, and she smiled back as she left. 

“ Klaus, are you going to sleep in here? “

Ben nudged his brother lightly. 

Everyone else had migrated to their rooms except for Klaus and Ben. 

Ben, of course, was staying with Klaus, seeing as they were practically connected at the hip. 

Klaus nodded lightly, yawning.

Ben gave him a soft smile and turned off the light. 

“ Okay! Goodnight, Klaus. “

Klaus smiled sleepily at his brother.

“ Night, Ben. “

The door closed, and Klaus curled up, burying his face in Diego’s side. 

“ Night, Diego. “

He mumbled before falling into a dreamless sleep. 

Diego snapped awake with a start.

His eyes darted around the room, panic spiking. 

He realized he was in his room, and he relaxed. 

“ Nhh… “

He jumped as someone squirmed a bit next to him. 

He looked over at his side. 

Oh.

Klaus was curled up next to him, his face buried in Diego’s side. 

Diego ignored the ache of his bruises, and the bandages wrapped around them.

He ignored the bad, and instead focused on the good. 

On Klaus. 

His brother looked so...relaxed. 

He looked so happy; quite different than how tense and upset Klaus usually looked. 

It fit him well, this happiness. 

Diego ran a hand through Klaus’s curly locks and smiled softly. 

“ Nngh...Diego? “

Klaus’s gorgeous eyes fluttered open. 

“ Hey, Klaus. “

Klaus looked up at him, smiling faintly in relief.

“ Thank god...you’re okay. I was so worried… “

“ Yeah, I’m okay. How long have you been here? “

“ Since Ben, Five, and I brought you up here. “

Klaus bit his lip.

“ I didn’t want to leave...In case you woke up… “

Diego smiled, making Klaus smile in return. 

“ Thanks. Are the others okay? “

“ Worried sick, but yeah, they’re fine. I’ve never seen Alli so angry before. “

Diego chuckled softly. 

“ Yeah, I don't doubt she was pissed. “

They sat in a comfortable silence, relaxed in each others presence.

Diego kept playing with Klaus’s hair, the smaller boy humming in approval. 

After a while, Klaus stretched out and Diego pulled him up onto his chest. 

Klaus made a noise of protest.

“ Hush, I’ll be fine. I need physical contact after that whole ordeal, anyway. “

Klaus sighed, but didn’t complain as Diego wrapped his arms around him. 

They stayed like that until they each fell asleep, Diego holding onto Klaus like a lifeline. 

And in a way, he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> might do a part 2 where theyre all up and babying diego if yall want it


End file.
